This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. During the spring terms of 2008-9 and 2009-10 academic years, the Directors of the Resource, joined by Center for Biomedical Mass Spectrometry faculty member Prof. McComb, presented the full-semester graduate course, BI-793, MS, Proteomics and Functional Genomics. As has become the traditions,the guest lecture on Oligonucleotide MS and Proteomics was presented by Dr. Bing Wang (Genzyme Corp.). Seven students registered for credit, and more than twenty faculty and post-doctoral scientists, from collaborating groups, Harvard Medical School, Boston College, Beth israel Hospital and interested others, in addition to Resource staff members, attended the lectures as auditors. Much of the course material is posted on the Resource Web site and is being used by students and research scientists across the US and around the world. Because of regulations pertaining to the use of published material, access to the site is now password-controlled. Investigators from several states, as well as foreign institutions, have been provided with access.